


Glory

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, Inspired by Art, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 29: Glory HolePrompt: anonymous said: I love the fanart of Glory Hole, is so good and Derek looks so hot. I would great if you make a fic. Maybe a supernatural glory hole? Where people goes to suck dicks of supernatural creatures? Could be piss fucking- knotting, etcPrompt: pussypoppy said: Omg pls write a gloryhole fic. They're my favesStiles loves monster cocks. The creature kind, not the giant ones. Well, he probably loves those too.





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by NSFW art from [Dizdoodz](https://twitter.com/dizdoodz)! The particular pieces that inspired this can be seen [HERE](https://twitter.com/dizdoodz/status/1136637852601724930?s=19) && [HERE](https://twitter.com/dizdoodz/status/1136979942414147584?s=19)!
> 
> You can find the sequel (with watersports), here: [Golden Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717050)!

Stiles isn't sure who wrote his phone number in the stall, but he's not really complaining. His phone blows up all day long with requests, and he ends up having to make a second calendar just for the weekends. He pencils people - well, sort of people anyhow - in, making sure everyone gets ample time with him. It's a lot more work than people realize, having to know how much time is enough, but Stiles is pretty proud of his skills, which is why he's a little chagrined when his plans go out the window Friday night.

He's been on his knees for hours already when the second to last man of the night comes in. All he knows is that the guy said he'd have on black boots and black jeans and that he was an alpha. Stiles hasn't had one of them yet, but he was excited to give it a go when the guy walked in. Except that now it's been well over his time limit and the cock in his mouth is still hard as a rock. Sure, the guy is leaking pre like a faucet, but Stiles has pulled out all of his best tricks: sucking the head, playing with the slit, slurping at the base and the dude's balls. Nothing is working. He can see the feet of his last guest outside of the stalls, impatiently tapping as he waits for the man in Stiles’ mouth to finish, but the dude just won't go off.

“Dude, are you just not that into this, or what? Because I'm out of ideas man. I have no idea how to make you come.” Stiles is exasperated and he just saw his last guy give up and walk out. He'd freed the cock from his mouth and leaned his face against it while he spoke. He doesn't miss the new blurt of pre that bubbles out of it, running down his cheek. There's a sigh from the other side of the stall wall.

“Wanna fuck you.” The voice is low and gravelly, but vaguely familiar. Stiles can't quite place it though, and he gives up trying after a second. He's not really used to being asked for this, hasn't made a point to let the creatures that frequent the bar know it's an option. Mostly because he really likes sucking cock. Right now though, his jaw and knees are aching, his joints popping when he stands and turns, undoing his pants completely and baring his ass. He backs up to the glory hole, crouching just a little so he can push his ass through the opening enough to show off his glistening pucker. He'd lubed himself up and fingered himself open before coming tonight, just in case. A hand slips through, gripping his hip to hold him steady and he gasps as his small aches are sucked away.

“Thanks man, almost forgot you guys could do that.” This has the be the nicest 'client’ he's ever had, and he wriggles his butt as he brace his hands on the opposite wall. He's startled again when, instead of a cock, a wet and longer than average tongue spears into him. Stiles can't help but try to push his ass back further, whining a little when he's stopped by the wall. The man currently eating his ass like it's the best treat ever chuckles against his skin, fangs elongating to scrape along the puckered flesh. He moans again when the tongue gets pointed and stiffer, the man using his grip to move Stiles forward and back, until Stiles gets the hint and begins fucking himself on the man's tongue, rocking against the wall.

All too soon, the man moves away, but he doesn't leave Stiles empty for long, lining his thick cock up and yanking Stiles back onto it. He can't help but scream out his pleasure, body shaking as the man fucks into him deeply. He thinks the cock isn't any longer than average, but it's thick, the base even thicker and getting harder and more bulbous by the second. 

“Is that a fucking knot? Ooooh fuck give it to me. I want it, I want it.” He's moaning and begging and there's more laughter, more of that familiar gravelly voice.

“Not tonight, tonight you get what I'll give you.” He's thrust into one last time before the man yanks his cock back out, using his grip to spin Stiles back around and pull him down. The hand retreats from his body, but the cock is shoved back through the hole, growing knot visible. “Go on, suck me.” 

Stiles doesn't hesitate, doesn't even care that he knows where the man's cock has just been. Instead, he opens his mouth wide, swallowing the cock down. He bobs and twists his head, hands reaching up to squeeze at the knot, massaging the swollen flesh. Eventually he can't stop himself and he pulls off the cock entirely, jacking it with one hand while he does his best to wrap his mouth around the knot, sucking and licking at it. It does the trick and the man on the other side of the wall tenses up, his body stilling while his cock begins to pulse, painting Stiles in what feels like a river of cum, trails of it connecting his face to the man's cock. He's panting, one hand wrapped around himself as he adds to the mess. Tonight didn't go to plan, but Stiles is no longer upset about it. 

He can hear the harsh panting of the man, see the way his cock is still pulsing and dribbling out little spurts of come. He darts forward before it can be drawn away, tongue lapping at the sticky mess, cleaning it up. The man groans before he pushes his hand back through the hole, stroking Stiles’ cheek. Stiles nuzzles into it for a moment, still lapping at the tip of the softening cock in front of him, before he focuses. Because he recognizes the hand. Has spent many a night fantasizing about it. Something must give him away, because the hand is yanked back and Stiles barely gets his stall door open, pants still around his ankles, hoodie still unzipped and showing off his come-painted chest. He gets a hand out manages to grab the back pocket of the ass trying to escape. 

“Nu-uh, no you don't.” The man heaves a sigh, familiar shoulders slumping.

“Stiles…” Derek turns, face flushed, eyes laden with guilt. 

“Oh no, no no no. Do not look at me like I kicked your puppy. Not when you just gave me the best night I've had since finding this place.” Derek's expression goes startled and then darkens with lust and Stiles smirks. “Enjoy yourself? Like knowing I sucked off all sorts of men tonight but nobody made me come until you?” Stiles isn't sure where it comes from, this confidence without the barrier of the wall to bolster him, but he likes the way Derek's cock twitches where he'd hastily stuffed it back into his pants.

“Yes.” The answer is simple but Stiles didn't expect to actually get it. Is completely thrown when Derek speaks again. “Same place tomorrow?”

“Uh…”

“Maybe this time I can join you, let you ride my knot while you suck all those monster cocks. Would you like that Stiles? Want me to see how much you love it?”

“Fuck. Yes.” Stiles’ cock dribbles out another blob of come at Derek's words as he pictures it. Pictures Derek sitting on the toilet, cock filling up Stiles’ ass while he leans towards the glory hole, sucking on cock after cock, pictures his hole being stretched wide on Derek's knot, Derek's making him wait to come until he's sucked every last cock that comes his way. When his eyes dart up he can see a smug expression on Derek's face.

“Good. See you tomorrow Stiles.” He adjusts himself as he walks towards the door, then with a swish and a click, he's gone. It takes Stiles longer than it should to make his legs work, to get up and clean himself off and head home. The entire drive, all he can think about is how great his weekend is turning out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
